The Spirit Guardian
by rachaelphilip
Summary: Melissa adores animals, and is even willing to put her life on the line to protect them...how will God reward her for her love? Read on to find out" R&R! xx
1. Chapter 1

I was finally in Africa, on the beautiful Savannah, watching the many wonderful animals as they went along their daily business.

It was boiling hot, but I didn't care.

All I cared about was all the animals I could see.

I was near a rather large rock that had a pride of lions living on it.

I kept my distance of course. I knew the lions would see me as a threat.

After all, could I blame them? Humans are the most vicious and cruel of all animals on Earth. Their main problem? Greed! That is what it all boiled down to.

I growled angrily to myself at the the thought of belonging to such a cruel group of creatures.

I sat watching the pride of lions, in which there was two males and about eleven females, along with 2 small cubs. A male and female by the look of them.

I smiled - they were do cute!

I noticed five particular lionesses stayed with the dominant male, while the other six stayed with the smaller, less dominat male.

I also notcied that one of those females was pregnant. Must be with the less dominant male.

Interestingly, a blue bird was with the lions and even sat on the dominate male's shoulder from time to time. Call me crazy, but it looked like they talked to each other.

I shrugged. Well, humans couldn't fully understand the ways of all the other animals living on this planet. If the blue bird somehow had a bond with the lions, then good for it!

As I was watching them, a noise distracted me, as well as alerted all of the lions.

The dominat male roared to the lionesses, and they rushed off to see what was going on, as did I.

Then my heart sank...oh no - it was poachers!

There was four of them, and it looked like they wanted the large male!

Gasping, I ignored how dangerous the lions were and raced to help them.

The large lion had spotted the poachers and with a furious roar, raced towards them, intent on either killing them or scaring them away.

3 of the poachers drove away with fright, leaving the fourth to fend for himself.

He grunted with rage and pointed his gun right in the lions face.

The lion gasped and I saw fear in his eyes.

But just as the poacher was about to shoot, I shouted and pelted a rock at his head.

He lost balance and the bullet went in the air somewhere, narrowly missing the blue bird who accompanied the great lion.

Speaking of whom, he had stopped and was watching what I was doing - he seemed to understand I was trying to stop the other human from hurting him, especially when I stood infront of him so the poacher couldn't get a good shot of him.

"Get out my way you idiot, befor he kills us both!" he screamed at me.

"I don't care if he kills me, I'll give him a meal, and you deserve to be killed by him!" I shouted back, standing my ground, "And we wouldn't be in danger if you hadn't poaching him - which is illegal I might add!" I growled.

He screamed and was just about to shoot me, when a smaller but still powerful dark male lion with a scar down his face jumped from nowhere and savaged the poacher - but out of instinct, he pulled the trigger and the buller went straight through my stomach.

I fell to my knees in absalute agony.

I looked up in time to see the male going to attack me, but the large dominant male stopped him and placed a paw across me.

Oh my God, he was protecting me in return for me protecting him.

But it did not matter now.

I coould feel my life ebbing away, and soon I could see and hear nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

A few moments later, everything returned.

I could see and hear everything, buy this time...I was standing up and was looking down upon my bloodied body. I understood that I had died.

To my astonishment, I understand the lions speech.

"What happened Mufasa?" the small male asked.

"Humans came to kill me. Their kind always come for the sake of killing us. They take our skin and give it to one another."

I looked down and shook my head, because he was correct - but not all humans are like that. But then how could he possibly know the difference?

"What about the female one?"

Mufasa looked down at my body sadly.

"She was different, brother. When I looked at the stick that shoots out death, she stopped him and he missed me. They seemed to argue about it, and then you killed the male. Thats when the stick that shoots death got her in the stomach, and she died." he answered quietly.

"You mean she - tried to save your life?" the other male asked, stunned at my actions.

Mufasa looked at his brother solemnly.

"She did not try - she did save my life, and she was willing to give her life to do it. She may be a human, but we will take her back to pride rock and Rafiki will bury her with the highest of all honours - the human who gave her life to save a king she never knew from her own kind."

I was stunned and moved by his words. So, he was a king? Good for him.

I followed the lions as they gently carried my body back to the large rock which they called pride rock.

They then summoned a mandrill called Rafiki and he buried me and said prayers.

I was amazed by the spirituality of the animals. Humans really didn't have a clue, did they? They had kings and legends, and laws and spirituality. They were amazing.

As the ceremony of my burial finished, I wondered why they did not just eat me. But then, they were honouring me.

Smiling, I sighed as I watched the family.

The two cubs, who I learned were called Simba and Nala, were fascinated by me, and the cub called Simba was Mufasa's son, making him a prince.

"Dad, what is it? And why are we honouring it?" he asked innocently.

"This is a female human, son. She gave her life to protect me from another of her kind."

Simba's eyes were wide.

"But couldn't you have easily killed the human trying to hurt you?"

"Yes Simba - but humans have created a stick that shoots death, and no matter how big or fierce you are, you cannot escape it if they shoot it at you." Mufasa told gravely.

Simba looked to Nala, horrified. The cubs remained silent during my...funeral.

Rafiki was praying to someone called Ahadi. I wondered if Ahadi was a God the lions worshiped.

Suddenly, a huge lions sat next to me, his wise eyes watching lovingly over the pride.

He looked at me, and I realised he was a spirit, like me.

"Are you the Ahadi God they pray to?" I asked nervously. It completely contradicted my belief of the one God of the Bible, and I was afraid.

"Ahadi, yes, but God - no. I am the spirit of the father of Mufasa and Scar, and was the king here in my life. God is the creator of everything, and his form is like you humans. He is angered with humans, but is pleased with you." he answered gently.

I was stunned and releaved at the same time, and smiled.

"What is your greatest desire?" the lion asked me with curiosity.

I thought long and hard, and realised I had many desires, but could not deside what was my biggest.

"I don't know." I answered.

He smiled.

"God told me I could reward you for protecting my son, the King Mufasa. I know one desire is that you are not human, so as reward for your sacrafice and love for animals, you are being given this gift. A choice - you may come to heaven with me to live with God. Or you can be given a new life as a spirit shape-shifter. You will be both spirit and solid life whenever you chose, and you may become anytime you wish, whenever you wish. You may live in the wild as you please, and your gift will allow you to protect the animals you so love, should you chose it. Be the Spirit Guardian" Ahadi explained to me.

"How long would this life last?" I asked, smiling.

He grinned back.

"As long as you are needed, or until you chose you have had enough and want to live with God."

"I want to live with God now - but why rush when I can have both? I would be honoured and extremelly happy to accept this amazing gift." I replied, hugging the lion.

He hugged me back, smiling and nodded.

I remained in spirit from and seemed like nothing had happened.

"Think of animal and desire to become it. Then you will change into it." Ahadi informed me, realising my comfusion.

"Might as well be lion." I laughed.

Suddenly, I felt myself change and I found myself on four paws!

"How do I look?" I asked Ahadi shyly?

He smiled, nodding.

I smiled too.

"Ok - I will see when you are in spirit or when you decide to come live in heaven." he told me.

I nodded with agreement, and he dissapeared.

Smiling, I turned to look back at the pride.

I decided I would become a solid form and ask to join the pride.

So, I made my way to the borders of the pride lands and started walking in, so when they spotted me they would think I was a wanderer in their territory.

It worked.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched them and they all came to see who I was. At least, Mufasa and the five usual lionesses did. Aparently Scar was elsewhere with the other six females.

I sat down and waited for them, showing submission, due to instincts I realsied I had - cool, when I was animal I had their instincts.

They approached me and Mufasa watched me suspiciously.

"I am King Mufasa of the pride lands, and you are in my territory." He said, "Who are you?"

I cleared my throat.

"My name is Melissa, your most high magesty." I said, bowing humbly.

He watched me, cocking his head to the side. He seemed to be trying to figure me out.

"Where did you come from?" He asked me, a little more friendly.

"A long way. I am still young and er - my family was killed by humans when I was young. I have been living on my once since then, your highness." I answered. This was not untrue. My parents had been murdered when I was two years old, and I had pretty much been on my own as I moved through foster homes.

The king looked sympathetic.

"I er..I know this sounds too much but - may I humbly ask to join this pride? I promise to serve you faithfully and play my part in the pride during hunts and cub protection." I asked quickly.

He smiled but he was fair.

"I am afraid I can't just accept anyone in the pride - but, I can give you a trial to see who you really are. After two weeks, I'll pass my judgment on you."

I smiled excitedly.

"That is very fair your majesty - thank you for giving me a chance."

He nodded kindly and lead the way back to pride rock.

The other lionesses walked with me and introduced themselves.

"My name is Sarabi and I lead the hunting party - I am Mufasa's mate and the Queen of the pridelands." an older lioness said.

"An honour to meet your majesty." I greeted, bowing my head.

She smiled and nodded.

"My name is Sarafina." another greeted.

"Sheba."

"Sandy."

"Lola."

I greeted all of them, and talked to them as we followed the king.

We got there in no time and I was greeted by the two cubs, Simba and Nala.

"You must be the young prince." I smiled warmly.

"Yeah - who are you?" Simba asked.

"My name is Melissa. I'm having a 2 week trial and if I am alright, your father will allow me to stay in the pride." I replied, lying down.

Sarafina and Sarabi lay next to me, watching the cubs protectivly.

Clearly Sarafina was Nala's mother - I already figured out Sarabi was Simba's.

I understood them and patiently allowed the cubs to get used to my smell and cautiously explore me.

I smiled as Simba was suddenly fascinated by my tail and tried to pounce on it.

I saw Sarabi tense up, but I smiled and moved my tail out of the way in time.

"You'll have to be quicker than that young prince." I laughed, inviting him to try again.

I sensed Sarabi relax again.

The game continued for several minutes until Nala decided she was bored and pounced on Simba, taking him by surprise.

They fought for a few seconds until Nala pinned Simba.

I laughed.

"She'll be an excellent hunter." I observed.

Sarafina nodded proudly.

"Speaking of which - I think it's time for hunt. Melissa this is your chance to provide food for the pride." Sarabi decided.

I jumped at the chance.

I felt sorry for the animal we were going to kill, but I knew it would go to heaven, so I didn't feel too sorry for it. The death would be quick, I would make sure of that.

So, we left Simba and Nala with a Sheba and we all went hunting.

The other lionesses didn't join us - they were off somewhere with Scar. Whatever.

We walked for about 2 miles, on the lookout for prey.

Suddenly, I spotted a Bufallo!

"Sarabi - a bufallo!" I whispered.

She looked and gasped.

Bufallo was huge and would keep the pride fed for days.

The thing is, they were very hard to kill, and we needed a male to help us.

"Lola, you are the fastset, go back and get Mufasa. We need him if we want to bring down a Bufallo. It looks lie a bull, so it will fight hard." Sarabi whispered.

Lola rushed off and we waiting, keeping an eye on the Bufallo so we didn't lose it.

Soon, Lola and Mufasa had sneaked up to us, also watching the Bufallo.

"Okay - Sandy and Melissa, you go East and wait there - Lola take the west and Sarafin you stay East - Mufasa and I will come from the north to take it down after you lot go for it. I want Sheba and Melissa to go for it first when we're all in position and give the signal - everyone understand?" Sarabi instructed.

We nodded and sneaked into position.

Once the signal was given, Sarafina and I tensed, ready to attack.

At last we saw the signals and we launched for the unsuspecting Bufallo.

He was taken by surprise as Sarafina and I landed on his back, but it didn't take long for him to fight back.

Sarafina cried with pain as she was thrown off him, but I clinged on, despite my concern for her.

Seconds later, Lola and Sandy was pinning him to the ground with us, but Sarafina couldn't jump up - seemed she had broke her leg.

I was concerned, but knew I had to concentrate on the Bufallo, who was fighting hard.

Sarabi leapt up and helped us pin him down, while Mufasa appeared and delivered the fatal bite.


	4. Chapter 4

At last, the great beast lay dead, and we turned to Sarafina.

"Are you ok?" Sarabi asked, deeply concerned for her friend.

"I - I think I broke it." Sarafina answered shakily as Sarabi nuzzled her.

"Ok - Melissa, Lola, Sandy and I will drag the Bufallo back to pride rock - Sarabi, you allow Sarafina to support herself on you so she can make it back. I will then call for Rafiki to see to her leg." Mufasa instructed.

We agreed and it was done - over an hour later, we finally made it back. Simba and Nala rushed to the kill, but then Nala saw her mother.

"Mom, are you ok?" she asked, worried.

"I'll be fine sweet - Rafiki will see to me, and I will be healthy again in a few weeks." Sarafina comforted.

"What happened?" Simba asked with concern.

"Your dinner." she laughed back.

The pride laughed with her and we tucked into our meal. I was nervous eating raw meat for the first time after living life as a human, but actually it tasted really nice. Even the blood tasted good.

When we had had our fill, we all lazed in the sun, letting our stomaches digest the food.

I fell into a deep, comfortable sleep and didn't wake up for several hours.

When I did, I noticed Mufasa was lying down a short way from me, looking over the pride lands.

"Your highness?" I asked.

"Yes Melissa, how can I help you?" he replied, turning to me.

"Would it be ok if I explore the pridelands? I'd like to get used to where I'll be living."

He thought for a while, still deciding wether he could trust me.

He nodded, smiling.

"Ok - I think it will be good if trust was involved, so you may go and explore the pridelands. But, forgive me for treating you like a cub, but there are rules..." he responded.

"I understand your highness." I nodded patiently, waiting to hear the rules.

"Ok - first, don't hunt anything. We have already eaten today and the law states not to overhunt. Meaning no more than 1 kill every two days."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Second, please don't go into the elephant graveyard. I only make this rule because it is not in our territory - it is Hyena territory. And they are well withing there right to attack anyone who invades their land. I would protect you of course, but I mean, Hyenas ae very fierce..."

"I understand your higness - thank you."

He smiled and nodded, so off I went.

I wandered around for a bit and got used to the sights and smells.

I investigated a gorge and avoided a wildebeest herd so as not to scare them. I cam to the border and found the outlands - it was a terrible place and I gladly retreated back into the rich lands.

After another half hour or so I spotted the elephant graveyard.

As promised, I stayed away from it and decided to return to pride rock and bond more with Sarabi and Sarafina.

As I walked, I spotted Simba and Nala running by themselves. It worried me that they were alone, but then I caught sight Zazu. Zazu was the blue bird I had discovered was Mufasa's Major Domo.

He was rather far behind them though, and I as I wacthed, I realise they were running away from him...straight into the elephant graveyard.

I gasped - Hyena's could easily kill the little cubs.


	5. Chapter 5

I sprinted after them, getting myself angry so I could fight better if needed.

I caught up with Zazu at yelled him to fetch Mufasa. He turned around a raced to pride rock, while I continued into the elephant graveyard.

When I got there, Simba and Nala were backed into a wall, terrified as Hyenas approached them.

Simba let out a pitiful little roar, but the Hyenas just laughed at him and continued.

"Lunch time." one hyena said.

I roared and leapt over them, moving my body to cover the horrified cubs protectivly.

"HOW DARE YOU! LEAVE THEM ALONE, OR SO HELP ME I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" I snarled fiercly.

Seven of them attacked at once, and realsing I couldn't fight them, I covered the cubs with my body. The Hyenas could hurt me, but couldn't so much as lick Simba or Nala.

The way I had my body, I couldn't even swipe at the hyenas, or they could get to Nala and Simba.

So, I braced myself and prayed to God that Mufasa would be there soon.

All I could feel was pain.

My ears, my paws, my face, my body, my tail, my legs. All were being bitten savagely and scratched.

I roared with agony.

But I would never move and let them near the cubs.

I began losing consciousness and felt the world slow down into quietness and agony.

Then, a gurious and powerful roar was heard and the Hyenas were thrown of me with rage.

Mufasa had head butted them.

Four hyenas sprinted off, but 3 were stupid enought to stay and attempt to fight.

Pretty soon, Mufasa had them pinned, while Zazu landed next to me a placed a wing on me with concern. I was so weakened by the attack, and my breathing was shallow.

"IF YOU EVER ATTACK SOMEONE IN MY PRIDE AGAIN!" Mufasa threatened fiercely.

"Hey, they were in out territory - we had every right to attack her and those cubs!" one shouted back bravely.

At the mension of Simba and Nala, Mufasa roared louder than he ever had before, and the trio scarpered.

Mufasa approached me cautiously, shaking his head with horror at my injuries.

"Melissa?" He whispered gently, "Where are the cubs?"

Very shakily, I raised my body just enough for Simba and Nala to craw out from beneath me, before I collapsed and lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke what seemed an eternety later, and discovered a mandrill carefully tending to my wounds. I also discovered I was on pride rock. Mufasa must have carried me back.

I let out a sigh of exhaustion, despite the many hours I had slept, and the next thing I knew it was the next day.

I heard hushed whispers around me and realised the pride was with me - I smiled at the thought of their loyalty.

"Zazu came and told me the cubs had ran away and Melissa had chased after them into the elephant graveyard." I heard Mufasa saying, "When I got there, there was seven Hyenas on her...she would not move or fight back. Because she was completely covering Simba and Nala."

I heard two gasps, and concluded that it would have been Sarabi and Sarafina.

I sighed and opened my eyes slowly.

Shakily, I turned my face around and cringed at the pain from my wounds. Rafiki had done a good job with them, but it would take a long time to heal, if if I was the Spirit Guardian.

"She's awake!" Lola cried to the pride, and they rushed over to me.

I flicked my tail and they stood back a little to give me some air.

"Melissa?" Mufasa asked.

I breathed out and tried to lighten the mood.

"Well - I can see why the graveyard is out of bounds." I smiled.

He smiled back but only for a moment.

"Melissa, do you realise hwat you did? You almost died. To protect my son and Nala. I am forever in your debt, and you have my complete trust." He said emotionally.

I breathed out and nodded.

"Where are they, the cubs?" I asked tenderly.

I saw a flicker of anger across his face.

"They are in the cave, where they will stay for the next two weeks." he growled.

"Guess they're in trouble then?" I yawned.

"Of course! Simba disobeyed me and he put himself and Nala in grave danger - not to mension his stupidity caused you to suffer so badly." Mufasa replied.

Wow, he was really upset.

"Mufasa, it's ok. Really. I mean, they're just cubs - I bet they learned their lesson as soon as they saw me in this state." I comforted.

His expression softened.

"Simba was quite in a state last night when we returned. Rafiki said you may not last the night, and I think that when the severity of his choice really hit him. He burst into tears and ran in the cave with Nala. Sarafina and Sarabi stayed with them, but I think they want to see you now, if that is alright?" He asked.

I smiled.

"I would really like to see them actually - I feel like I just want them around me." I answered.

"Because we are your most loyal of all friends, and we love and respect you for what you did. You saved our babies!" Sarabi and Sarafina cried, both nuzzling me gently, yet affectionatly.

I was moved by their emotion and felt myself getting teary.

Suddenly, I was hysterical and could not be comforted.

The pride wasn't sure what to do. It just all hit me - I had died and met a spirit and became a spirit guardian and i had almost died again and went through a hell of an ordeal to protect the cubs.

I cried for a solid ten minutes before I finally started to calm down.

"Please - leave me alone for a while." I whispered.

They obliged and went back into the cave.

Shakily, I began to pray.

"I dunno what's happening to me - I think I'm in shock and I feel so anxious and scared. Please help me." I cried gently.

Ahadi's spirit appeared before me. His eyes were full of emotion.

"Look at what you have done for my family." he said, nuzzling me gently.

"As reward for your loyalty and immense courage facing they hyenas, your wounds will heal very quickly indeed, and you will no longer feel such intense pain from them."

I smiled with gratitude, and realised everything would be ok really - I had just been overwhelemed, that's all.

I nodded my head and Ahadi dissapeared, his job of comforting me complete.


	7. Chapter 7

Shortly, I found I could stand up and made my way slowly into the cave.

The pride greeted me with much affection - I was an accepted, loved and respected member of the pride.

It was then I realised I was absalutely starving.

"Girls - could I ask that you hunt me some food please? I'm really hungry." I asked nervously.

They leapt up, ready for the hunt.

"You don't need to be nervous about asking for food." Sarabi told me kindly, "You are forever in our debt. A meal is nothing next to what you truly deserve."

She then left with the other lionesses.

I felt eyes watching me and looked around to see Mufasa was standing with Simba and Nala.

I smiled secretly, knowing they were abouut to apologise.

They approached cautiously, Mufasa right behind them.

"Um - Melissa. Thank you so much for being so brave. You almost died protecting us, and it was my fault any of this happened. I am so sorry I put us all in danger, and I'm so so sorry that you were hurt so badly because of my stupid decision." Simba said shakily.

I smiled.

"I forgive the both of you. This is just another lesson in life that you have learned. I bet you'll stay away from the elephant graveyard now, eh?"

They nodded and were excused by Mufasa, and they scarpered to the back of the cave.

"I want to thank you again for risking so much to save the cubs. What you did earns you the highest of honours." he said.

I smiled.

"I am going to escort Nala and Simba to the watering hole. You should come with us - if you keep hydrated you will get well sooner."

I realised how thirsty I was and nodded with agreement.

I weakly got back up and we slowly made our way to the water.

When I reached the water I sank down and drank for several minutes.

It felt so good.

I sighed and rested while the cubs and Mufasa had their drink.

When we were all content, Mufasa told Zazu to find the hunting party. When they had food, they were to bring it to the watering hole.

Zazu flew off and I sighed with relaxation. I was so comfortable I couldn't even describe it. This life was far better than a human life.

After an hour od relaxing and watching Simba and Nala play, we at last heard the dragging of a kill.

Gratefully I tucked into the meal, which was a rather large zebra.

When I had finished, I had another drink and felt a million times better.

Again I rested and woke up a few hours later.

Lola was lying next to me, but the pride was elsewhere - probably back to pride rock.

I yawned and stretched happily.

It was 3 days since the hyena attack, and you would think I had been healing for weeks.

I smiled to myself and looked up to the sky knowingly.

Lola woke up and smiled to me.

"You look great Melissa." she complimented.

"What can I say - I'm a tough girl!" I laughed.

She laughed back and we made our way back to pride rock, where everyone greeted us with much affection.

I realised I was severaly bored and sighed with aggitation, flicking my tail.

"What's wrong Melissa?" Sarabi asked, reading my body language.

"I'm so bored!" I answered, feeling the need to just go out and do something.

"How about a pride race?" Mufasa asked.

"Thats sounds great!" I answered, jumping up.

Scar groaned.

I had come to realsised that Scar was extremelly moody and unwlling to spend time with the pride, apart from the usual who stayed with him.

I learned their names where Zira, who was pregnant with Scar's cubs, Hannah, who was Zira's sister, Mindy, Bonnie, Sasha and Tash.

It was like having 2 prides. Those lot stuck with Scar, but did obey Mufasa when he gave a command. They had no choice - he was the king.

Now though, they didn't have to come with us to the race, though Mindy, Bonnie and Tash did join us.

"Alright - we start here, run in a circle around the pridelands and finish back here - the winner gets a 3rd of an entire kill." Mufasa said.

Well, that was motivation enough for us, and we were ready.

Simba and Nala were instructed to stay with Scar, Zira, Hannah and Sasha.

That was done, so Zazu counted us down and we started the race.

At first, we were pretty neck and neck, and for about 4 minutes were ran very fast.

Then, due to being far bigger and heavier than us, Mufasa started to slow down, caushing the lionesses to laugh and run ahead of him playfully.

I laughed too and kept running, but thanks to my injuries, starting slowing down too.

After half a mile, I have up and lay down exhausted.

I looked behind me and spotted Mufasa - he had decided to walk back because he couldn't keep up with the lionesses.

So, I decided to wait for him.

As I watced, Zazu said something to him, and Mufasa looked confused.

Then, Scar came running and shouted that there was a stampede in the gorge and that Simba was down there.

With a sudden burst of energy, Mufasa ran with his brother to the gorge, Zazu flying ahead.

Gasping, I took spirit form and changed into a huge eagle, so I could down there quickly and see I if I could help - after all, I was The Spirit Guardian! It was my job. Not only that, but I was a member of the pride, and was partly responsible for the safety of the cubs.


	8. Chapter 8

I flapped my wings desepratly, trying my best to reach my destination.

When I did, I discovered Mufasa clinging onto the side of the gorge for dear life, while Scar loomed over him.

"Long live the King." Scar growled.

Then, he pushed Mufasa!

I dived and became a solid form, grabbing Mufasa in my tendons just in time.

He roared with fright for a moment before he realised I was heloing him, and cried out for me to help Simba.

I looked and spotted Simba cowering in some rocks, while Scar ran towards him, hate in his eyes!

I dived again and grabbed Simba with my other tendon.

I could have dropped them safely on the ground and killed Scar, but decided it was better if his fate was left to Mufasa.

So, still carrying the two frightened lions, I flew to pride rock, where the pride was waiting anxiously.

"Mufasa! Simba!" Sarabi called out, startled.

I placed them gently down and Simba bolted towards his mother.

I landed and rustled my feathers, still getting used to the feeling.

The lions looked at me, frightened and I smiled to comfort them.

Mufasa approached me with caution and respect.

"I saw you appear from thin air, and I have never saw a bird so huge - Who are you?" he asked.

"You majesty! She is the Spirit Guardian!" Rafiki called out, rushing round a rock and laughing with excitement.

He looked to me a bowed with respect.

I smiled, my eyes twinkling.

"Your magesty, Melissa has vanished!" Lola said worredly.

I began laughing, much to their surprise.

"What is The Spirit Guardian?" Mufasa asked, still shaken from his experience.

I looked at Rafiki and nodded, suspecting he knew who I was.

"The Spirit Guardian is names so because she is a Spirit and is the guardian of all animals. She can become anything she wishes - her job to protect animals, and to live the life she deserved. For she was human and died protecting you, your highness, and was honoured by your father by being given this gift." Rafiki explained.

I nodded happily.

"Hold on - you - you mean she is the human who saved my life? The human who we buried here with the highest of honours?" Mufasa asked, staring at me with gratitude and awe.

"That is correct my friend." I answered gently.

Lola gasped.

"Melissa?" she asked.

I grinned and nodded again.

"Right again."

"Wait - you're Melissa? So, you gave your life to save mine, and came back as a lioness to live with us, save Simba and Nala from Hyenas by going through A LOT of pain, and then you saved Simba and I by turning into a huge bird?" Mufasa asked.

"Yeah - you got it!" I nodded.

He looked down.

"I dunno what to say - I am honoured to have you here." Mufasa said in a hushed voice.

I turned back into a lioness and breathed out.

"Don't. I hated living as a human, and when I died, I was so excited to be having this oppertunity. I love the life of the lion, and I really wish to stay here." I said.

Mufasa smiled.

"You are more than welcome!" he nodded.

My ears pricked up and I snarled.

"It seems your brother is coming." I growled.

Mufasa roared with rage, pacing back and forward, waiting for the fight.

"What's going on?" the pride asked.

"He tried to kill me and Simba, that's what!" Mufasa snapped back.

Nala gasped, realsing how close she was to losing her friend, and nuzzled him.

Sarabi let out a fierce snarl, and half the pride went on the defense, waiting for Scar.

The other half looked at each other, and when Scar came, they rushed to be on his side.

"TRAITOR!" Mufasa roared, and Scar froze.

Apparently, he thought the giant bird had stolen Mufasa and Simba for a meal...clearly not.

He knew they were outnumbered, and decided it was time for him and his pride to leave.

"Let's go!" he whispered to Zira and the others.

"YOU ARE EXILED! AND THE FEMALES WHO FOLLOW YOU! IF YOU EVER STEP PAW BACK IN THESE LANDS, YOU'LL BE KILLED!" Mufasa roared, beyond furious.

Wisely, the lionesses and I backed off with the cubs to let him calm down.

We decided to go to the waterhole.

They began running and stopped when they got to the outlands.

Scar and Zira gave one last fleeting look at pride rock, and strolled sadly into the poor lands.

I had a bad feeling though, and concluded that it wasn't the last we would see of them.


	9. Chapter 9

After a couple of weeks passed, and Mufasa finally calmed down enough to even play with Simba and Nala.

Simba was very happy that his dad was back to normal, and he himself had gotten over the near assasan.

Life moved on, and often I changed animal forms to help animals in need. Like the time I changed into an elephant to protect a calf from a rouge male.

The calf's mother was most thankful.

Most of the time, I stayed as a lioness, loving the life and family the pride had given me.

Simba and Nala grew very strong.

At 3 years old, Simba was very large and muscular, and was the spitting image of his father.

During the 3 years, I would secretly turn into spirit and go and see what the outsiders were up to.

Scar and Zira run the pride. Only barely though - there was very little food in these lands. Hardly any grass grew, and therefor, prey was scarse.

The lions were starving.

I was concerned for the cub that Zira and Scar had produced - a son they called Nuka.

He was very weak - the less Zira ate, the less milk she produced, or less nutritious milk.

As he grew older, there was hardly any meat. He just couldn't grow strong in these lands.

I shook my head at their state - this was his parents fault of course - Scar was a traitor and capable of murder - and then Zira should not have followed him to the outlands. She should have stayed in the pridelands, where Nuka would have had plenty of nurition.

"He won't be strong enough to take Mufasa on." I kept hearing Scar muttering to himself.

Ahadi appeared next to me, clearly sad.

"Are you ok?" I asked gently.

He hung his head.

"It's my fault." he confessed, "I favouritised Mufasa. I should have knew Scar would grow jealous and want the throne for himself. How else could he have any real attention, or respect? I should have treated him the same, and taught him to enjoy Mufasa as the king, not hate him for it."

I sighed.

"And now my grandson is suffering, while my other grandson is ready to be king. It's not fair - and the responsibility is mine."

"Have you talked to God about this?" I asked gently.

He stiffened up and shook his head.

"You're scared aren't you? Don't be afraid." I comforted with sympathy.

He looked at me and I could see fear.

"But - He'll know it's my fault." he worried.

I looked down, thinking about what to say.

"You know - He would comfort you and forgive you for your mistakes." I said.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I know He will - I'm just nervous." Ahadi replied.

I nodded with understanding.

"Maybe if you pray, He will help Scar and Nuka."

He looked up.

"Yes - and at the end of the day, that is more important than my fear and shame!" Ahadi agreed, standing up.

Then, he sat down again and breathed out, finally ready to pray.

He bowed his head and finally talked to the creator.

"Er - God, I come to you humbly. I let my family down because of my favouritising. I treated Scar differently and now look at what he has become. He even tried killing Mufasa and young Simba. I'm so sorry - Should have known better and let my heart come before my pride of Mufasa. I should have loved them both equally, like I know you do - please forgive me for my mistakes - and please help them! I can't stand the thought of Nuka not thriving because of the way I made Scar."

A few moments passed, and we were overwcome by a warm and brilliant light.

I breathed out, overwhelmed, while Ahadi bowed down even further, afraid.

I bowed down too, but with respect and awe, not fear.

A form appeared before us, and Ahadi went even lower, his eyes closed.

I however, couldn't resist looking at Him.

As suspected it was God, and I felt overjoyed and highly excited, as well as humble.

"Good evening Melissa." He smiled warmly.

I grinned and nodded.

He laughed and shook His head, before looking at Ahadi, who was clearly terrified.

"You're afraid because you feel guilty and responsible for what has happened to your family. You did make mistakes with Taka - and I forgive you for making them. But now, you must forgive yourself."

Ahadi finally looked up, releaved God had forgiven him.

Slowly, he nodded.

God smiled.

"Good - now, Melissa. In a few weeks there will be a lion called Ni who will go to the pride lands. You will fall in love with him - I need to tell you that it is ok, if you were to choose having cubs with him."

I sat up, statled, and thought about it.

"Cubs?" I smiled - the idea was already exciting and I loved them.

"What would they be like? I mean would they stay like, solid lions or would they be able to come spirit like me?"

"Well - they are half solid lion and half spirit guardian. I see they will able to turn to spirit and will be faster and have keener sense than the rest of the pride, apart from you. They won't be able to turn into other creatures though. They will, however, feel the need to help others even more than the pride. And that takes a lot." God explained.

"They - how many cubs would I be having?" I asked slyly.

God laughed and shook His head.

"Oh no - that's for me to know, and you to find out."

I laughed back and the nodded contently.

"Thank you - I always wanted children, but - you know, I croaked it."

God rolled His eyes.

"It's ok - they are the spirits of your children, and would have been human if all of this had not happened."

I was amazed.

"Wow - so they would have been my children no matter what?" I asked.

God nodded - and if you had chosen to come to heaven straight away, they would have met you there as the humans they would have been."

"Soooo - when will these cubs be coming along?" I asked curiously.

"That depends entirely on you and Ni." God winked.

He gave Ahadi and affectionate pat on the head and returned to Heaven.

I breathed out.

"I'm having cubs!" I squeeled, hugging Ahadi with excitement.

He laughed and we raced around in play, both of us happy for ourselves and each other. I was having babies, and Ahadi had seenn forgiveness.

We played for several minutes, but we never tired because we were spirits.

Then we stopped and settled down, looking over the pride.

"This was my favourite spot in life - I would lie here for hours and just watch over them. This is also where I fell in love with Uru." Ahadi said.

"Uru?" I asked wth a smile.

"Yes - she was my Queen for seven years. She is the mother of Mufasa, Taka and Loral. Loral was killed by Hyenas - that is one reason they were exiled from the pride lands." Ahadi explained.

"What's the other reasons?" I asked.

"Generally they kept attacking cubs and trying to kill them, and they over hunted badly. Herds began to stop coming, afraid. So, I exiled all of the Hyenas and their cubs to live elsewhere. They chose to live in the elephant graveyard. Prey sometimes passed by, and of course now and then, an elephant goes to die there - and an adult elephant ready to die is generall huge, so they provide and excellent meal for the hyenas. We lions only tasted elephant once, when an adolescent was shot by humans. I actually killed the poacher but I didn't like the taste of humans - no offense, but humans taste awful!"

I giggled, and he continued.

"Anyway, we allowed the elephant herd to mourn for their dead sister, and after a couple of days, they moved on and we ate it. It was nice but really fatty. It fed the whole pride for nearly two weeks though, then the remaining meat was just too rotten to eat, so we left it."

"What did it taste like?" I asked with interest.

"It's hard to describe." he laughed.

I smiled too, and then we were distracted by Sarafina calling for me.

"Where is she?" I heard her ask around.

I was filled with affection for her - this pride was becoming like a family to me.

"I'm not sure - maybe she's changed into a different animal?" Mufasa suggested.

I giggled, decided to scare them.

I was in spirit, so silent and invisible as I approached them.

Then, I made myself solid form and roared, making them jump out their skin.


	10. Chapter 10

"Melissa!" they shouted, before laughing and hugging me.

"I've been looking for you Melissa - Will you help me look after the cubs today? Everyone else is going hunting, and with the cubs being bigger now..." Sarafina was saying.

"I'd be happy to!" I smiled, nuzzling her.

She smiled with gratitude and the other lionesses went hunting, with the promise of a good meal.

The cubs were called Shana, Lu, Zach and Tison. 2 girls and 2 boys.

Shana was Sarafina's cub, while Lu, Zach and Tison were all Lola's cubs.

They were about the same age though - Shana was only 2 weeks older than the other cubs.

They would have more playmates soon too, as Nala was pregnant. Simba was the father of course, meaning that when he was King and Nala Queen, the cubs would be hiers to the throne.

She was just about ready to give birth, so she didn't join the hunt, but she simply didn't have the energy to look after the other cubs.

So, she lazed in the sun happily, while Sarafina and I lay down watching the cubs play.

They talked among themselves, and we listened with interest.

It seemed Zach was the leader of the 'Baby Pride' as we called it.

"Well, I think we should go and play by the water hole!" he said.

"It's boring!" Lu whined.

"I agree with Zach, I'm thirsty!" Tison said, sticking with his brother.

I smiled - when they were old enough, Tison and Zach would leave the pride and find their own pride to live with, protect and father cubs. It was good that they formed a strong bond even at this age.

"Well, I feel like staying here." Shana said, "So why don't you guys go to the water hole and meet me and Lu back here when you're done?"

They agreed and with a nod from us, went to the water hole.

Shana and Lu decided to have a play fight. Being bigger, Shana won easily.

"Hey, no fair! You're bigger than me!" Lu complained happily.

"Hey, when we're older and hunting, our prey will be way bigger, but you still have to bring it down!" Shana responded.

"Yeah, but we'll have the pride helping!" Lu shot back.

I smiled and shook my head, but then I had an awful feeling. It made me feel angry and terrified at the same time. Nala and Sarafina instantly felt my aggitation and asked what was wrong.

"I don't know...I think something bad is going to happen...I think it's Tison!" I said, pacing back and forwards.

"Ok, Nala, stay here with your mom and watch the other cubs, I'm going to the waterhole!" I said, running off.

I got to the waterhole in half a minute.

Zach was lying down, waiting while Tison took a long drink.

Mufasa passed by, having finished his patrol of the pride lands.

He decided he would go for a drink too, but everything that I was was screaming - _Danger - Danger - PROTECT!_

"Mufasa no! Tison get back - get back NOW!" I roared.

"Huh?" Tison asked, standing back with surprise as I raced towards him.

Suddenly, a huge crocodile leapt out of the water and grabbed Tison by the leg, making him roar with pain.

I leapt on the croc with rage, scratching at his eyes.

With surprise, he let go, and Mufasa grabbed Tison and carried him to safety.

I leapt off the croc and turned to face him.

"You DO NOT attack young in these lands! Only adults are allowed to be preyed upon." I growled.

"Say's who?" it snapped back.

"Say's ME!" Mufasa growled angrily, approaching.

"Take the cubs home." he said to me.

I nodded and walked up to Tison and Zach.

Zach was shaking like a leaf, in shock of what had happened.

Tison was in a terrible state.

The croc had managed to take off half of his back left leg.

He was whimpering with shock and agony.

I shook my head.

"Zach, you'll have to walk honey." I said gently.

He nodded, while I picked Tison up and we quickly made our way to pride rock.

"What happened?" Nala and Sarafina asked with horror when we arrived home.

The cubs asked the same and followed Zach into the cave to comfort him and get the full story.

I gently placed Tison down and let him cuddle into me while I told the others what had happened.

They shook their heads, disgusted that anyone would attack young. Everyone in the pridelands knew it was against the law.

Mufasa came back and said that the croc had only just moved into the pridelands and didn't know the law. That explained why he was the first croc we had ever seen in the waterhole, and why he had attacked a cub.

"He apologised sincerely and moved on to the river. He had been travelling and went into the watering hole for much needed water and Tison looked like good prey. How is he?" Mufasa asked.

I shook my head.

Tison was fast asleep in my arms so I knew it was safe.

"Half his leg is gone and he's lost a lot of blood. I'm afraid even with Rafiki's help, he's not going to last the night."

They gasped, deeply saddened at the thought of losing poor Tison.

"Call the pride back Mufasa - they need to say goodbye, and Lola needs to see him." I said.

He nodded and went to the peek of pride rock, and roared to call a pride meeting.

The cubs slowly came out of the cave and approached their brother and friend.

The pride gathered and I gently gave Tison back to Lola, who cried with grief.

Mufasa explained what had happened.

Now, all there was to do was wait for the inevidable.

Shana cried into Sarafina's leg, and Nala offered her a hug too, feeling protective of her baby sister.

Zach and Lu quietly cuddled into Lola and Tison.

Soon, I had a feeling, and knew it was about to happen.

"Lola - it's going to happen any minute. Listen to me - I am going to become spirit and help him move on. I swear to you - where he is going, there are loads of cubs for him to play with, the spirits of all who have passed from the pride. And God - he is going to love being there. He will be at peace, and he will feel no pain. His leg will be restored. He will miss all of you as much as you miss him. But I swear you will see him again one day."

Lola nodded, overwhelmed, and I discreetly changed to spirit, waiting.

A few minutes later, Tison took his last breath, and his spirit left his body.


	11. Chapter 11

He was confused and scared, so I comforted him.

"Tison - it's ok, it's me, Melissa." I called out softly.

"Where am I?" he asked nervously, running to me.

"Don't be afraid Tison - you're in the afterlife. Come with me." I called.

He did and we slowly moved away from the pride and into the light.

Soon, we found ourselves on a lush green field, where others were waiting.

Ahadi was one of them.

He approached and nuzzled me.

"Hello Tison - my name is Ahadi and I am Mufasa's father. ou have to live with us now because you died."

Tison looked down and seemed to understand, but looked upset.

"It's alright Tison - you will see everyone again, when they pass. For now, you wait here, in paradise, with the old members of the pride, and with God." I explained.

"Who's God?" he asked innocently.

"I am." God said, appearing.

I smiled and bowed my head.

Tison had been watching me, and did the same, earning a giggle from me.

"I am God, and I made absalutely everything you have ever seen." God explained, introducing himself to Tison.

Tison raised his eyebrows impressed.

Ahadi smiled, love in his eyes.

"Why don't you come and meet some other cubs? There is Loral, who is Ahadi's daughter, Chumvi, Napya and Elise."

Tison adjusted quickly and started playing with the others, until he spotted two cubs in a sort of bubble.

"Who are they?" he asked quietly.

"Thay are Nala's cubs. They have been here since the start of time, and when Nala fell pregnant, their spirits went into the bubble where they will stay until their birth, and then the spirits will stay in their bodies until they die." God explained.

"Wow!" Tison gasped.

I giggled again, then notcied the bubble had started moving away slightly, and the cubs inside had began twitching and moving around.

God looked at me, His eyes twinkling.

I gasped.

"Nala's in labour!" I squeeled, running around.

God laughed and said, "Well, you better get going then!"

"Right!" I laughed, thinking and finding myself on pride rock again.


	12. Chapter 12

I changed to solid form and discovered the pride had held a funeral for Tison.

I nuzzled Lola and told her that Tison was very happy where he was, and this halfed the pride's grief.

I looked around and finally found Nala, who was clearly hiding pain.

"Who's in labour?" I giggled, "I've just seen the cubs spirits leave heaven becauase the bodies are ready for birth!" I said.

The pride grew excited, and Nala laughed, confirming she had been in labour for a little while.

In two short hours, the little ones were born.

A boy and a girl.

Simba greeted his children with much affection, giving Nala a huge smile.

"Sooo, what are their names?" everyone wanted to know.

"The boy is Kopa and the girl is Kiara." Nala said.

"I have an announcement everyone." Mufasa called.

Everyone sat and payed attention.

Mufasa looked at Sarabi, who nodded.

"Now that my son has fathered his own cubs, the time has come for me to step down from the throne. Sarabi and I are...retiring you might say, It is time for Simba and Nala to take thier place in the circle of life, and become King and Queen of the pride lands. Kopa and Kiara are the new Prince and Princess."

The pride was surpirsed, but accepting.

We looked to Simba and Nala, who were looking at each other, nodding.

Simba smiled at Mufasa, who nodded at him proudly.

Simba walked slowly up pride rock, and then he roared his power, proclaiming his place as King.

"All hail King Simba and Queen Nala!" Mufasa called out, and the pride began to cheer.

Shana approached Kopa and Kiara and her heart filled with warmth and love.

"I'm an aunty." she stated.

"That's right honey." Sarafina said, watching her grandchildren take their first feed from Nala.

The pride we excited about the new cubs, and the new cubs helped ease the pain from losing Tison.

I smiled, loving how the pride had blossomed in my 3 years with them.

They also appreciated life a lot more, grieved less for deaths and generally felt less guilty when they made a kill, because the animal was going somewhere better.

As I lazed in the sun, overlooking my friends...my family...a thought struck my mind as Kiara cuddled closely into Nala.

_My parents._

I breathed out emotionally.

"I'll be back soon." I told the pride, turning into spirit and going to heaven.

"Melissa!" Tison called, rushing over to hug me.

I smiled and nuzzled him with much affection.

Next to me, I felt power and warmth and turned to see God, who was watching me knowingly.

"You Ok Melissa?" He asked gently.

"What um...what happened to my parents?" I asked softly.


	13. Chapter 13

He nodded. He had been expecting me to ask Him and was willing to answer my question, so we sat down and He explained.

"When you were 2 years old, you, your mother and father and older sister were in your home. 3 men came in to steal your parents belongings and money.

When they were confronted, the men shot your parents in their heads. They died instantly.

Your older sister was terrified and deeply hurt by witnessing her parents deaths and in a fit of rage and grief, she went for the men, but they simply shot her too in the head.

They ransacked the house and took most things.

Except one of the men. He hadn't shot anyone, he actually had been forced by the other two to join in the burgalry. He was already horrified when the other 2 told him to check upstairs and if there was anyone there, to kill them also.

Shakily, he went upstairs and discovered you fast asleep.

He knew he couldn't kill anyone, let alone a small child, so he started crying and prayed to me, begging me for something he could do. I shined a light through the curtains onto an alarm system. This alarm system is silent and alerts the police immediatly to go to the house. They did and were there in just 3 minutes.

The two murders were caught and locked up.

When the third man saw this through the window, he picked you up and took you back downstairs.

He explained what had happened to the police and they took you to social services. He was arrested for being part of aggrivated burgalry, but in court it was revealed how he had been forced to do it and how horrified and disturbed he was of the triple murder.

He said he could only pray that the little girl would have a good life. The judge believed him and let him go free with the promise the two men would not be getting out of prison to carry out their threats to him."

I sat, taking it all in, not noticing a tear falling down my face.

God did however, and wiped it away lovingly.

"I never even knew I had a sister - they just said my parents had been killed." I chocked.

God nodded with understanding, holding me close with great comfort.

"Could I meet them?" I asked tenderly.

He nodded and stood up, inviting me to follow Him.

I did and we went to another part of heaven, where Humans stayed. Aparently, every animal had a part of heaven, where they were happy with their own kind. Carnivores like the lion didn't have to eat anyway, so were quite happy. Dogs also had their part of heaven, but were free to go to the humans they loved so dearly in life.

I changed into my human self for the first time since my death, and God took my hand, gently leading me to a beautiful house in a meadow, surrounded by flowers.

A couple were sitting outside on a bench, watching a little girl of about 8 play with a border collie in the field, with complete bliss.

I gulped.

"That's them?" I whispered.

"Yes. The collie is called Holly - she died when your mother was pregnant with you." God replied.

I breathed in and my eyes focused on my mother. Her face was happy as she watched her family, but in her eyes I saw there was something missing. A spark was missing, for she had lost something other than her life. She had lost me, but was waiting for the day she would see me again.

"Do they know I've died yet?" I asked.

God smiled and shook his head.

"No - they have been waiting all this time for you but have been expecting to wait for several more decades. I thought it would be a nice surpirse if they were not expecting you." God smiled, "Their names are Rose and Henry, and your sister is called Kimberly."

I smiled too and breathed out. Ready.

God and I walked up to them, and they were happily surprised to find God among them.

They had no idea who I was of course.

"Oh Lord, how wonderful it is to see you!" my mother greeted happily.

"Good evening. Rose, George, Kimberly, I want you to meet someone." God said, giving Kimberly a warm cuddle, and Holly the Collie an affectionate pat on the head.

They all turned to me smiling, wondering who I was.

I smiled, but couldn't speak for a moment, overcome with emotion.

God held my shoulder with assurance and I managed to croak out a "hi".

My mother gasped and really looked at me. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers.

The spark that was missing returned and she was complete again.

Tears welled up and I breathed out, overwhelmed.

"Rose, what is it?" My father asked, surprised.

I smiled.

"Melissa...is it really you?" she croaked.

Everyone froze as they looked at me, hardly daring to believe I was there long lost daughter...sister...

Slowly I nodded.

"Yeah...I am your daughter Melissa." I chocked out.

My mother burst into tears and enveloped me in a fierce hug, which I returned with equal love. I had waited all my life for this hug, and I never wanted it to end.

I felt more arms around me as my father and sister joined in the hug.

Soon, we were all in tears and finally parted.

God was sitting on the bench, watching us happily.

I couldn't stop smiling and we sat for a long time just talking.

Mother and father talked about thier lives on Earth and I bonded with Kimberly and Holly.

I talked about my life.

Eventually, God gently interuppted us.

"Melissa, you will have to come back. The pride will need you soon." He said.

I nodded obeditiently and gave my family a last hug. But I was not sad. I knew I would see them again. For now, I had another family to go to.

The pride.

As we walked through Heaven, God asked me how I felt.

"I dunno...I guess I feel really happy. I mean, I literally have everything I have ever wanted. Nothing could take this away from me...er, except you..." I answered.

He giggled, and promised he never would.

I smiled, then said that in that case, I was the happiest person in the entire universe, and certainly the most grateful.

His eyes shined with happiness and we found ourselves on pride rock.


	14. Chapter 14

Mufasa and Sarabi were quite happily lying together under the shade of a large tree.

I suddenly struck a thought.

"How old are they?" I asked.

"Mufasa is 8 years old and Sarabi is 11." God replied.

"Do they have long left?" I added gently.

God sighed.

"Well, that will be decided today actually." He answered mysteriously.

I looked down confused, then looked out to the pridelands, my instinct telling me danger was coming.

I growled and we found ourselves in the outlands.

The pride was getting ready to attack!

I gasped and looked at God, who nodded solemly.

I glanced at Nuka, who was extremelly thin and tatty. I thought he had a good heart but I saw he was terrified of Scar and strived to impress his mother by doing anything they said - including attempting to kill Simba. Scar was going to take Mufasa on. Sad thing was, Mufasa was getting older and they were about evenly matched now.

I shook my head.

"Nuka won't stand a chance against Simba." I said sadly.

God closed His eyes and shook his head sadly.

"It doesn't have to be like this!" I growled with frustration.

"That is correct. Things could have been so much different - alternative choices could have been made. But this is the situation. But all of these lions don't have fight because of the hate coming from Taka and Zira." God replied.

Ahadi was suddenly next to us, desperatly upset and ashamed.

God sighed and put His hand on Ahadi's head with comfort.

I in turn nuzzled my now good friend, and said that I could at least try and convince most of the lions not to fight - especially Nuka.

Ahadi smiled sadly, but clearly there was a question he needed to ask God, but it was hard for him to ask it.

"Ask me." God commanded gently.

"If Taka dies in this battle...what happens to him?" Ahadi asked shakily, dreading the answer.

God thought for a moment, considering His words.

"Well, I am afraid I cannot accept him in Heaven. Until he is sorry at least. He will be given the choice of either wandering Earth for 1000 years. Or, he can go to Perdition for 500 years, where he will be severly punished for all that time. Either way is punishment for his evil heart and terrible choices. I know that by the time either punishment is finished, he will be a completely different soul. He will very much like his cub-self, before jealousy and greed overcame him. And he will be forgiven and welcomed by the spirits of the pride here in Heaven, and by me."

Ahadi closed his eyes and bowed his head, feeling sorry and anxious for his actions that had led to all of this.

I backed off slightly, knowing this moment should be between God and Ahadi.

"I am responsible for all of this oh Lord - I - I just can't shake of my shame and guilt. I...erm...I feel like I need to be punished some way..." He said, desperatly awkward. This was half the punishment in my opinion, to actually ask God to punish him. It seemed God agreed and hid a smile. He nodded and told Ahadi that he was to stay with Taka for at least a year when he died, and bond with him properly, and to teach him how to love again, instead of hate.

This was going to be hard. But it was fair, and Ahadi nodded, disapearing for a while.

I sighed and asked if it was ok to warn the pride of the oncoming danger.

"Of course!" God nodded, willing me to go.

I bowed and appeared on pride rock again.


	15. Chapter 15

I turned to sold form and roared to call a pride meeting.

Everyone turned up and I worried as I looked.

There was Mufasa and Sarabi, the oldest. They wouldn't last long in a fight. Neither would Sarafina, Sheba and Sandy as they were getting old too.

Simba, Nala, Lola and were still in their prime, so had a good chanse. Especially Simba being male - he was huge and extremelly powerful.

Then there was the cubs - Kiara, Kopa, Shana, Lu and Zach. They had to be protected, far away from any battle.

I breathed out.

"There is grace danger coming. The outsiders, led by Scar and Zira, are coming for a battle. First priority is the cubs - they need to be kept away and protected." I said.

The pride was shocked, but of course trusted my judgment. In fact, Simba had appointed me third in command of the pride and put in charge of any battle.

"Sarabi, Sarafina...you are the oldest lionesses, so you should be the ones to stay away from any battle and look after the cubs - especially as Shana is your cub Sarafina." I continued.

The two old friends looked at each other and nodded solmenly, knowing that if this battle was lost, they would give thier lives to protect them from the outsiders.

Quickly, they gathered the now scared cubs and led them away - to somewhere no-one would find them.

I turned back to the rest of the pride.

Nala and Lola looked dangerous and agressive. They were determined to go back to their cubs, no matter what.

Simba was ready for action, knowing he had the who pride to protect, inclusing 5 little cubs.

Sandy and Sheba simply waited for orders, loyal to the pride and willing to fight. Zazu stood waiting, clearly nervous. Mufasa looked ready too, but I saw fear in his eyes. He knew he wasn't as young as he used to be.

"Alright. Listen to me - the young male is called Nuka, and is Scar's son - making him Simba's cousin and Mufasa's nephew. I know he is weak, and I know he won't stand a chanse in this battle. I don't want him to die, and nor does God, or any of your ancestors, including Ahadi. He is, inside, a terrified little cub, scared of his brutal mother and father. Simba, I know your instincts will lead you, but if this battle happens, I need you to take him on, but not kill him. He deserves a life here, where he will see happiness and can thrive, like he has never done before."

Simba was stunned, and I saw that he was sympathetic of the cousin he never knew.

"We don't have to fight if we can convince the outsiders not to follow Scar's hate. I don't think we will ever convince Scar and Zira, but we may convince the rest of the pride to be peaceful."

The pride breathed out, unsure about what was going to happen, and worrying about the cubs.

Zazu flew out and came back almost immediatly, saying the outsiders had passed the border.

"Alright - prepare for a fight, but don't be the first ones to attack. Let Melissa try and talk the pride out of it first." Simba called out.

Everyone nodded, bracing themselves. They were ready.

Growling slightly, I jumped down and took my position slightly infront of Simba.

Almost at once, the outsiders appeared from over a hill, and stopped.

They seemed surprised that we knew they were coming. The lionesses turned, waiting for orders, while Scar, Zira and Nuka moved infront of them, pacing backwards and forwards.

I breathed out and started my attempt to stop this war.

"This doesn't have to be like this. Scar - I am the spirit guardian. That day you killed the human and the femsle died...well, the female human was me. I am both spirit and solid form. I have seen your father many times, and have become good friends with him. I cannot begin to express how sorry he is that he treat you so differently - so badly. He wishes with all his heart he could see you and say sorry."

Scar was stunned, as were the lionesses of the outsiders. Nuka just obediently waited for orders.

But Scar's heart was hard and cold. He could not and would not forgive his father, or let go his hate for Mufasa.

"NO!" He roared, making everyone tense up.

"I came here to kill Mufasa and take the throne for myself!" he snarled.

"Mufasa is no longer king, Scar. Simba is - killing Mufasa won't make you king." I told him.

Scar's eyes turned to Simba. He knew he would be hard to fight - even harder than Mufasa...but he had assigned Nuka to kill Simba...hmm, he would have to kill Nuka after - he was no good anyways...

I had been listening to his thoughts and let out a snarl of rage.

"No Scar!" I growled.

He watched me dangerously, trying to decide if I had read his mind.

I turned to Nuka.

"Nuka - your father has assigned you to kill Simba. Let me tell you this - if you kill Simba somehow, it will make you king. And then Scar will kill you."

Nuka looked confused for a moment, and then purely heartbroken.

He looked at Scar, who tried to discourage his son from believing me.

"Nuka, he tried to kill his own brother and nephew - when his nephew was a _cub._ You think he will have mercy on you?" I asked.

Nuka looked down, clearly torn.

"Don't let him make you do something awful, just for him to kill you. Is that what you want? To die a murderer for the sake of impressing a mother and father who never loved you?"

The realisation hit Nuka in the face, and he knew I was right. He couldn't do this. He wouldn't.

After a long pause, Nuka stepped forward slightly, anxious.

He was met with the snarls of Scar and Zira...but he no longer cared what they thought.

"What should I do?" he asked me.

"Come here with us Nuka. You have been neglected all your life. Join this pride and we will protect you - feed you and love you." I answered.

And I saw in his heart that he believed me. So, he left his parents and joined us, standing overwhelmed next to Simba.

And we accepted him. We saw he had a warm heart -he had just been badly neglected. We ould sort that out.

I turned and looked at the ret of the outsiders.

"Why did you join Scar and Zira in the first place?" I asked.

They looked at each other, and then down.

One lioness stepped forwards. I recognized her as Tash.

"I don't want to fight - I don't want to follow Scar either. I did - I guess I was taken in by his charm...if I can be forgiven for that, then please may I join this pride again?" she asked softly.

Simba smiled and she took her place amongst us.

Hannah, who was Zira's sister, Mindy, Bonnie and Sasha stepped forward too - none of them wanted to fight, and they were sick of the cruel reign of Scar and Zira.

Zira snarled at Hannah with rage.

"Where are you going? Get back here, and fight for your king!"

Hannah just gave her a stony glare and stood infront of Simba, saying 'I

am.'

The pride held its breathe - only Scar and Zira were left wanting to fight.

Simba breathed out.

"Go away from here - and don't come back." he growled.

Scar roared furiously.

Just then, Kiara came runing from nowhere, Sarafina trying to chase her.

She stopped when she saw Scar, suddenly terrified. And for good reason - Scar leapt on her, but with a powerful roar, Mufasa dived on him, saving the life of his young granddaughter.

Nala stepped forward and grabbed Kiara, moving her out of harms way.

Meanwhile, the battle of the titans had erupted, as Mufasa and Scar battled out. It was a battle to the death, and no-one could interrupt. Not even me.

It was vicious - Mufasa was still quite powerful and pounded Scar without mercy, and the latter scratched at his brothers eyes. Mufasa was suddenly blinded, and Scar went for his neck.

Mufasa clawed deep into Scar's chest, but the he would not let go of his neck.

At last, Mufasa kicked with the rest of his might, sending Scar flying head first into a rock. He was knocked out, bleeding to death.

We turned to Mufasa who was also extremelly weakened.

This fight was his last.

While Zira wept into Scar, we ignored them and surrounded our beloved Mufasa.

Simba was crying, as was Kiara. Infact, there wasn't a dry eye anywhere.

I cleared my throat and nodded to Sarafina, who nodded back.

The other cubs went to their mothers, quiet and sad.

Sarabi was able to then go to her husband, and prepare to mourn for him.

I sighed and saw Mufasa was taking his last breathes and a couple of moments later, Mufasa's breathing stopped, and his spirit left his body.

I sighed and shifted into spirit.


	16. Chapter 16

Mufasa was waiting for me, looking around with interest as he could see the pride, but they could not see him.

"Welcome to the afterlife Mufasa." I smiled.

He smiled too then frowned, looking back at the pride.

"They'll be just fine buddy - Simba will be a good king and look after them to the very best of his ability." I comforted.

"What about Sarabi?" he whispered.

I looked back at my old friend as she wept on Mufasa's body.

"I don't know - she will grieve for a while, but I will comfort her and tell her you'll be waiting for her when she passes." I answered.

He smiled, finally happy, and asked what we did now.

I grinned and told him heaven awaited, along with God, who made him and all things he saw.

"So, he actually made everything? Me, the pride, flowers, other animals..." Mufasa was asking.

"Yes - only took me 6 days too!" God said, suddenly appearing.

Mufasa jumped, making me giggle.

"Hello Mufasa, I am The Lord, God. I created everything you see and am the master of all things. Welcome my son, to the afterlife. You will love it here." God promised.

I smiled and thought of Ahadi, suddenly remembering that he was Mufasa's father.

"Does Ahadi have enough time to see Mufasa before Taka dies?" I asked God.

He looked at me pointedly.

"I am the master of all things...including time..."

I smiled, and shook my head.

I bowed and said, "Oh forgive me, most gracious lord, for underestimating you!"

God laughed heartedly and shook His head.

"Nope!" He replied, making me giggle.

Mufasa, who had been watching us with much interest, turned to me.

"My father is here...?"

I turned serious and nodded solemnly.

"Mufasa?" A voice called gently.

Mufasa slowly turned and came face to face with his father for the first time in years.

"Dad?" Mufasa croaked.

Ahadi nodded, a couple of tears falling with the high emotion.

God's eyes also turned soft as we watched the reunion.

"Dad..." Mufasa whispered, suddenly rushing towards him and they came together in a fierce hug.

"I've missed you so much!" Mufasa sniffed, unable to believe it.

"I know the feeling." Ahadi agreed, nuzzling his son.

God looked at me pointedly - I was confused at first, then turned to see Scar - he had died and passed over.

I grimaced...this wouldn't be pretty.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Taka has some choices to make." God replied.

We approached him - Ahadi was upset but Mufasa looked solelmn. He wasn't sure what to do.

"I am God...and am not pleased with the choices you have made Taka." God said.

Taka started shaking, and I actually felt sorry for him. He had simply gave in to his hate and jealousy.

"What's going on?" he growled, terrified.

"I am God -I created all things. The King of Kings, and gave all things morals and rules. You have broken my morals and rules, and you must now face the consequences." God explained.

Taka looked down, thinking of all he had done.

Nervously, he looked back at God.

"What are the consequences?" he asked, actually going submissive too.

God noticed the submition, but said nothing of it - Taka was already going to suffer without the extra humilation feeling.

"You have a choice of either staying in Limbo for 1000 years, 1 of which will be with your father. In Limbo you will not enter Heaven, or live with the living - you will be able to see them but not interact with them. It will be lonely - tortorously lonely, especially as your species is so social. Or you can go to perdition for 500 years, where there will be endless torment, again 1 year of which will be spent with your father. Both are punishment for your bad choices on Earth, as they caused pain and suffering to others around you." God said.

Taka looked down, ashamed.

He chose to go to pergatory for 500 years - a faster punishment and more bearable than 999 years with no company.

God nodded and said that it would be done.

Taka vanished, making me jump.

Ahadi also jumped and gulped with nerves.

He turned to God and sat down gently.

God spoke for him, for He knew what was in Ahadi's heart.

"Yes son - let this be fair punishment for your bad choices on Earth, and the damage you caused your son. When you return in a year, you will be welcomed and comforted by me and all of your family and friends. Go now, and know that no matter what you go through, it was your choice to go there and know that I love you so much I cannot even describe it. Never lose your faith in my love."

Ahadi nodded and bowed as he too vanished.

I jumed a little and tried to shake my concern off for my good friend, and Taka too. I was also concerned for Mufasa's feelings. He would not see his father for another year after just being reunited with him, and he surely loved his brother too.

I gave him a gentle nuzzle which he returned gratefully.

I sighed out and asked Mufasa if he would like me to stay with him a while before I returned to the pride.

He nodded a little shyly, making me giggle.

I turned to God and gave Him an affectionate bow.

He nodded in return and left us to go to Lion Heaven.


End file.
